A Touch of Scarlet
by Hayakaze.Ace
Summary: Series of AceLu one-shots ranging from K to T. Contains Song-Fic's, short stories, ect. Chapter 4: In which Ace hates his birthday, but to Luffy it means the world.
1. Just You and Me

One Shots ACELU! THERE IS NOT ENOUGH ACELU ON FANFICTION! I HAVE ALREADY READ EVERY SINGLE ACELU FIC!

* * *

><p>OneShot1: Song Fic!<p>

Song: You and Me, by Parachute.

* * *

><p>We're criminals, wanted for the<p>

heinous crime of being free.

_Hold my gun and watch the door_  
><em>Pick the lock and cut the phone<em>  
><em>Keep your head up, love,<em>  
><em>Nobody here can stop us<em>

You guard the door, motioning for

me to hurry, black hair swaying

just above your brown eyes.

I falter slightly, and you look at

me with those eyes.

Keep your head up, i'm here

you say.

_Grab the bags when sirens call_  
><em>We're out the window, through the yard<em>  
><em>Keep it locked up tight<em>  
><em>Nobody here can stop us<em>

I here the sirens coming closer

you grab our bags, and my

hand. With a simple loving

look, you pull me with you,

and we run.

_Baby, I've had this same dream_  
><em>Where I wake up wondering<em>  
><em>What it really means<em>  
><em>If the world came running down<em>

We're escaping, and i reminds me

of when you used to tell me,

if we every had to run,

that you'd be right there.

Holding my hand.

_If it was you and me against the world_  
><em>Baby, they've got us under but<em>  
><em>We'll take whatever we want.<em>

If it was just us, you say,

and they were following,

we'd be free,

and do whatever we wanted

together.

_If it was you and me against the world,_  
><em>You get the car, I'll get the cash,<em>  
><em>We'll take the money and run.<em>

You let go of my hand.

I start the car,

and you run to the shed,

taking the money.

You slam the car door

and we leave, laughing

together the whole way.

_They'll come running through the door_  
><em>Shattered glass across the floor<em>  
><em>Oh, they think they know but<em>  
><em>We both know they don't.<em>

I can see them now,

breaking through our old door,

shattering our windows.

They think they have us,

but they don't.

You promise they never will.

_Oh, we did our crime and got away,_  
><em>We stole the gold and made the day<em>  
><em>And we both smiling know they saying<em>  
><em>Ain't nobody here can stop us.<em>

You made the perfect crime and

got away, we smile at each other

and you take me hand again,

saying, No one can even stop us.

_Baby, I've had this same dream_  
><em>Where I wake up wondering<em>  
><em>What it really means<em>  
><em>If the world came running down<em>

I've always wondered, if it was

just us, could I hold you forever?

Forever, even if the world came

crashing down, you look at me.

_If it was you and me against the world_  
><em>Baby, they've got us under but<em>  
><em>We'll take whatever we want.<em>

We're trapped in this world,

but we'll make it our own.

They think they have us,

but only we have each other.

_If it was you and me against the world,_  
><em>You get the car, I'll get the cash,<em>  
><em>We'll take the money and run.<em>

Now it's just us, together,

you have a grin on your face,

I have one on mine.

We'll make our escape,

and get away.

_Oh, I keep waking up_  
><em>In an empty bed<em>  
><em>And it's reminding me of<em>  
><em>All the things I should have said<em>  
><em>And, oh, we could have had<em>

I don't want to lose you,

or ever wake up alone again,

thinking about what we had,

and what we lost.

You promise, it will never happen.

_If it was you and me against the world,_  
><em>Baby, they've got us under but<em>  
><em>We'll take whatever we want.<em>

We're out of the car, far from home,

it may just be use two,

but they'll never find us.

We can do whatever we wish.

_If it was you and me against the world,_  
><em>You get the car, I'll get the cash,<em>  
><em>We'll take the money and run.<em>

We got away, and you turn to me,

eyes alight, hair on your

freckled face.

I grin as you pull me close.

_If it was you and me against the world,_  
><em>Baby, they've got our number but<em>  
><em>We'll take whatever we want.<em>

We may be found soon, but

we'll still do whatever we want,

we'll live free,

together.

_If it was you and me against the world,_  
><em>You get the car, I'll get the cash,<em>  
><em>We'll take the money and run.<em>

It's just him and me against the world,

I got the car, he got the cash,

we took our love and ran.

_You get the car, I'll get the cash,_  
><em>We'll take the money and run.<em>

We got away,

he holds me close,

whispering,

"Luffy,

_It's you and me against the world."_

I love you Ace...


	2. Forever and Always

WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR THE SONG FOREVER AND ALWAYS

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

Forever and Always belongs to and is sung by Parachute.

ANOTHER WARNING, IN THIS ONE-SHOT, THE WORDS 'SHE' IN THE SONG WAS REPLACED WITH 'HE'.

He=Luffy **He=Ace**

* * *

><p>A~L\

_He's sitting at the table,_

_The hours getting later._

_**He** was supposed to be here,_

_He's sure **he** would've called._

/A~L\

Luffy taps his fingers against the wood of the table,

Glancing at the clock again.

Why isn't he here yet,

Why hasn't he called?

/A~L\

_He waits a little longer, _

_there's no one in the driveway_

_No one's said they've seen **him**_

_Why, is something wrong?_

/A~L\

More time passes,

But the hum of his car pulling up isn't heard

None of his friends have seen him

Could there be something wrong?

/A~L\

_He looks back to the window_

_Suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says something's happened_

_That he should come right now_

/A~L\

Luffy glances at the window again,

when the phone starts ringing

they tell him somethings happened

He needs to come right now

/A~L\

_His mind goes to December_

_He thinks of when **he** asked him_

_**He** bent down on **his** knees first_

_And **he** said_

/A~L\

Luffy's mind brings him to

When Ace had first asked him

and bent down on one knee,

asking him

/A~L\

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always_

/A~L\

That he's wanted him forever, forever and always

Through all the smiles and the frowns and the screams

To grow old with him

Forever and always

/A~L\

_He pulls up to the entrance_

_He walks right to the front desk_

_They lead him down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_

_They talk about what happened but he can barely hear them_

/A~L\

Luffy pulls up at the hospital

Walks right to the front desk

They lead him to the room, through hall after hall

They try to tell him how it happened but he can't think straight

/A~L\

_He tries to keep a straight face as he walks into the room_

_He sits by **his** bedside, holds **his** hand too tight_

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_

_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

/A~L\

He can barely keep a straight face as he walks in the room

Sits by Ace's side and hold his hand tighter than he should

They talk about all the kids they're gonna have and the plans they've made

and the dream house they are gonna build together

/A~L\

_Stay there forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

/A~L\

Luffy laughs through the lump in his throat,

saying that they'll stay there forever, forever and always,

Through the laughs and the cries and the glares

We'll get old but we'll always remember

No matter what happens, we'll always love each other

/A~L\

_Then he gets an idea and calls in the nurses_

_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses_

_He borrows some rings from the couple next door_

_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

/A~L\

Luffy recalls the question, and calls in the nurses

Please bring in the chaplain to say a couple verses

He takes the box Ace gave him, and says 'I have my answer'

As the tears roll down his face

/A~L\

_He looks into **his** eyes, and he says_

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always_

/A~L\

Ace's smile lights up the room, as Luffy says

"I, want you forever, forever and always,

Through the good and the bad and the ugly,

We'll grow old together, and always remember,

Whether happy or sad or whatever

We'll still love each other, forever and always."

They slip the rings on their fingers, and share a sealing kiss

/A~L\

_He finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_

_**His** voice is almost too low_

_As **he** says, I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always._

/A~L\_  
><em>

The vows are finally done, but the beeps are slowing down

Ace's voice is almost too low

As he replies "I love you forever, forever and always

Please just remember even if I'm not there

I'll always love you, forever and always, Luffy."

They take Luffy from the room,

as the doctors all rush in

Luffy screams his name, struggling against the hands.

They try to talk to him, calm him down

but he can't hear anything but the words

That left Ace's lips along with that smile.

And in the room Ace feels his heart stop,

the last memory is of this day, and the one where he had asked

"Will you marry me?"

Around his body the doctor's rush,

the defibrillator against his still chest.

"Clear!"

Beep.

"Again! Clear!"

Beep. Beep.

And his eyes opened, lungs gasping for air.

He coughs violently, as doctors quickly work to stabilize him.

And Luffy sits in the waiting room,

waiting, tears falling to the floor.

He remembers the words.

"Forever and Always, Luffy."

Holding his head up as the doctor approaches,

he whispers the words

"Forever and Always, Ace."


	3. Don't Leave Me Alone In This Bed

WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR THE SONG FOREVER AND ALWAYS

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

Alone In This Bed belongs to Framing Hanley

* * *

><p>Luffy kicked a stray rock, hands in his pockets as he trudged down the street. He was soaked, and the rain was still coming down.<p>

Ace was an idiot.

Luffy puffed out his cheeks slightly. Him and his brother, Ace, had gotten into a fight at their house. It was a bad one, the worse yet.

_You're not really my brother!_

_Why should I even care about you!_

Luffy cringed. Maybe some of things they had yelled at each other were a bit out of line. It didn't matter now. What was done was done. Luffy couldn't just go back to his house now, that would be admitting defeat.

He'd stay at Zoro's house, and wait out this little tiff. His brother would come around eventually, he always did. Always worried about him.

Even when they argued.

Luffy shook his head, picking up his pace, hands coming out of his pockets to help him gain speed. He flew around they corner, half blinded by rain, when he heard the schreech of metal and tires.

Bright lights, something coming to fast.

Then he was hit.

It was like a moment of pure pain.

Then nothing. He flew through the air, and landed on something hard. He couldn't see though, couldn't open his eyes.

Voices, wet, pain, dark.

Nothing.

* * *

><p>Ace raced into the hospital room, frantically throwing open the door. After getting the phone call, he had been barely able to move. He had pulled himself together just enough to run out to his car and drive, albeit shakily, to the hospital. For hours he had waited, gripping the waiting room chair, tapping his feet, biting his nails.<p>

Until they told him Luffy was out of surgery.

He bolted to the room they directed him to.

Now here he was.

He collapsed in the chair besides his brother, slumping in it as he took in the damage.

Luffy has hooked up to an oxygen tank, IV line strapped to his arm, bandages around his head, chest, both arms in casts. His hip was set, and his knee had been strapped up.

They told him they weren't sure Luffy would wake.

No...

Luffy has to wake up.

Ace had to see another smile, hear another laugh. Smell the musk of vanilla that Luffy strangely smelled like. He wanted to feel Luffy's arms around him, feel the warmth of another sleeping besides him. He wanted, no, need Luffy to live.

He couldn't live without his sun, his ball of energy. His brother.

His love.

This whole thing was his fault. Ace had tried to tell him. Finally worked up the nerve to confess to Luffy. Then he sat down to talk to him and the first thing that fell out of his mouth was...

We're not really brothers.

He was so stupid! Of course Luffy would take that the wrong way! Ace had just been trying to explain how it was that he could love Luffy. You know, without it being totally weird.

But one look in those wide brown eyes and his tongue got caught in his throat.

"Hey Lu..." Ace said aloud, hand reaching out to touch Luffy's. "After you ran out, I finished the song I was working on...do you want to hear it?"

Luffy didn't answer. Didn't twitch.

_"Waking up without you _

_It doesn't feel right _

_To sleep with only memories _

_It's harder every night _

_Sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck _

_Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars _

_I think that he owes me a favor _

_It doesn't matter where you are I'll hold you again _

_I wish I could hear your voice _

_And don't leave me alone in this bed _

_I wish I could touch you once more _

_And don't leave me alone in this bed _

_Not tonight, not tomorrow _

_I've got the feeling that this will never cease _

_Living in these pictures _

_It never comes with ease _

_I swear that if I could make this right _

_You'd be back by now _

_Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars _

_He knows he owes me a favor _

_It doesn't matter where you are _

_You'll be mine again _

_I wish I can hear your voice _

_And don't leave me alone in this bed _

_I wish I could touch you once more _

_And don't leave me alone in this bed _

_What about the plans that we had _

_We'd been crazy not to go _

_Meet me in capeside _

_I wish I can hear your voice_

_And don't leave me alone in this bed _

_I wish I could touch you once more _

_And don't leave me alone in this bed _

_Don't leave me alone,_

_don't leave me alone _

_Don't leave me alone in this bed _

_Don't leave me alone,_

_don't leave me alone _

_Don't leave me alone in this bed..."_

Ace sung softly, voice rising at times. As he said the last words, he felt something drop on his pant leg. Bring his hand up to his face, he wiped away the tears that fell there.

"Please, Luffy, wake up! I love you...more than a brother ever should! I don't care! I love you so much! Even if you hate me when you wake up, I'll always love you, and I'll always protect you."

Ace gripped the side of Luffy's hospital bed, head lowered as more tears dripped down his freckled cheeks.

"...I won't leave you alone in this bed..."

A soft, scratchy voice whispered.

Ace looked up, brown eyes wide.

Luffy's face was turned towards his, eyes lidded with fatigue.

"Because I love you to much to leave..."


	4. Happy Birthday

Set in an slight AU, where Luffy is only 2 years younger than Ace, instead of 3. Basically, He comes to see Ace when he finds out that his brother has been 'captured' by the Whitebeard pirates.

* * *

><p>Ace stared at the sky; it was dark, the stars twinkled faintly, seeming dimmer than usual. His cheek throbbed, swollen and red, and he was pretty sure he had splinters. Today had sucked even more than usual, not only had he once again been pestered by Whitebeard's crew, and once again bested by the man himself, bu it was all on his birthday.<p>

No one knew. And he didn't tell anyone, even his old crew didn't know his birthday. Ace didn't believe it was much to celebrate, the birth of a monster. The entire day had passed, and he stayed in silence. Some of Whitebeard's men had noticed the worsened mood of the rebel, but didn't comment. Ace didn't need their concern, their pity.

He wanted off the ship, away from them. That was all he wanted for his birthday. He had childishly allowed himself to repeat that wish in his head over and over all day. But now the sky was dark, and he was still here. Ace wished that at the least he could see Luffy. After being with the kid for 10 years, been away for such a long time as 2 years was painful.

So here he was. Beaten, stuck on a ship, pride dented, and no brother. No freedom. He could never truly be free if he had someone working above him, that wasn't how Ace was. He wanted complete freedom, being able to do whatever he wanted without someone commanding from above. His scowl darkened every time he heard the men cheerily address Whitebeard as 'Pops'.

Ace hated Whitebeard. He spoke to Ace as though he was a child, as if he knew everything about him. It pissed him off. Whitebeard knew nothing of him, nothing about him, and never would. He had no right to go around acting as though he was some almighty-

_Craaaaaaash_

"GAHHH! Intruder!"

Ace blinked, eyes wide. Someone had just crash landed right in the middle of the deck. Who in their right mind would challenge Whitebeard? The man himself was still seated in his chair, looking with apparent disinterest at the scene before him. He didn't seem worried at all.

That ticked Ace off.

"Wahhh~! That was a close one, for a second their, I thought I was gonna hit the water instead!" a familiar voice said loudly. Ace stiffened, feeling all his muscles tense because _there was no way he could actually be right here._

The smoke finally cleared, revealing a boy with a small stature, spiky black hair, large brown eyes, and a curved scar underneath his eye. His signature strawhat was planted firmly on his head, a hand on it to keep it steady.

_Luffy_.

Luffy looked around, before resting his eyes on Whitebeard's large form. "Ah. Ne, Giant-Ossan!" he exclaimed, marching right up to the Yonkou, with not a care in the world. Whitebeard looked at Luffy carefully.

"Who are you, brat?" his voice boomed, still showing no signs of worry. His crew stayed ready to attack, but did not move.

"Monkey D. Luffy. The man who will become the Pirate King." he said easily, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ace was still frozen in his position by the railing, still trying to come to terms with the fact that Luffy was here, on Whitebeard's ship.

The silence that followed was broken by Whitebeard's gravelly laughter, "You're a cheeky brat, huh? What is it you're here for?"

"Mah, I'm here for Ace." he replied, as though talking to an equal. Murmurs began to start.

That was when Ace stepped in.

"KORAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screeched, landing a flying quick on Luffy's head and sending the younger into the cabin wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing here, dumbass?"

Luffy huffed, picking himself up. "Baka!" he stuck out his tongue. "And to think I came all the way here to wish you a happy birthday! Idiot! Stupid!" Luffy continued to throw out a few more childish insults.

Ace stared at Luffy, his mouth agape. Luffy, actually came to the Whitebeard Pirates just to say that? For Ace? He felt his heart beat erratically in his chest. Crouching, he put his hands to his face.

"Idiot! Why would you come here! It's dangerous!" he finally said. Luffy didn't say anything, merely walked over to Ace and crouched down in front of him.

"Because it's Ace. So it doesn't matter how dangerous it is."

Those simple, innocent words pierced Ace's heart. Why was Luffy always so nice to him?

"Ace's birthday?"

Some of the crew mates began to talk amongst themselves.

"Ehhh? Ace? You never told your Nakama that your birthday is today?" Luffy questioned innocently, tilting his head.

"TODAY?" the crew yelled.

"They're not my Nakama." Ace said stubbornly, a scowl on his face. Luffy blinked slowly, looking at Ace carefully, noting the bruise.

"Are you stuck here?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Luffy." It's to dangerous for you. Is what he wanted to add.

Luffy would have none of it though. "OI! Giant-ossan!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Whitebeard. "Have you been hitting my Ace?"

Ace flushed. "Oi-!"

"Merely defending myself. He's the one trying to kill me." Whitebeard said, looking at Luffy with lazy eyes. Luffy narrowed his own brown orbs.

"What did you do to him?" he ground out. Whitebeard raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, brat?"

"Ace would only attack someone like that if he had a reason, so I'm asking you..." the atmosphere suddenly became a lot colder, and anger covered Luffy's face. "What did you do?"

Whitebeard held up a hand to stop some of his crew members who had begun advancing towards Luffy, reacting to his threatening posture. "I asked him to join my crew."

Luffy blinked, relaxing a little. A funny look crossed his face. "That's stupid. Ace was meant to lead, not follow, of course he won't join." he said it like it was the simplest thing in the world, without a doubt in his words.

"Gurara! We'll see gaki, we'll see!" Whitebeard chuckled.

Ace's scowl deepened. "Luffy...you shouldn't be here, it's dangerous, I can take care of myself."

Luffy snorted. "I know that! But it's Ace's birthday." he said simply, as thought that explained everything. "No matter what, I had to see you, because today is the day my most precious person was born."

Ace flushed, eyes wide at Luffy's sincere words.

"And I know Ace doesn't like his birthday, but it means a lot to me. I wanted to be able to tell you that I'm glad you were born. Thank you for being here, Ace."

Ace was stunned, Luffy had never given a speech such as this before. Had never shown such blunt intelligence towards life before.

It shocked Ace, but he was touched. He was happy. He was thankful. Because Luffy was his most precious person, and Ace was glad that Luffy was here also. Neither of them thought much of their own birthday's, but the other's meant the world.

"Happy Birthday, Ace." Luffy grinned, his signature laugh bursting from his lips.


End file.
